The invention relates generally to the medicine technology, and more particularly, it relates to the injection therapy or subcutaneous extration of samples.
Devices, which drive injection cannulas into the body by sucking first the skin against the cannula tip are known from prior art. With the suction injection bones, vessels and nerves are not touched and the medicine inflow into the tissue is facilitated and pain is avoided.
The known devices of this type however have the disadvantages that they are relatively bulky and are difficult to be operated by the patient himself. Small suction injectors using an exchangeable syringe have the difficulty to locate exactly the point on patients' skin where the puncture is to be made and the charging of the syringe with the medicine is frequently a cumbersome operation.
Furthermore, the prior art suction injectors do not ensure a relatively quick release of the cannula tip from human skin which is rather inconvenient and may be painful for a patient.